Something There
by LyssaxGirl
Summary: Kendall is a famous singer who gets put in a bad light. Logan believes whatever he hears about the famous blond but when Kendall and Logan meet, is Kendall going to be able to change his mind and possibly start something romantic? Rates M/Kogan/AU
1. Back To School

A/N: To all my readers, I just want you to know that I am suffering from writer's block on my story Running Back to You but I promise to try and get over that as soon as I can. Until then, I thought that you would all enjoy a new story to read. Also, if you all want to follow me on Twitter, its LyssaxGirl there too and mention me or something letting me know that you read my stories and I'll message you when there are updates.

This story will mainly be Kendall's side of things, but I will have plenty of Logan too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything about BTR.

**Something There **

**Chapter One:**

Kendall had everything that he needed in life. He was a famous singer, rich and he could have anybody he ever wanted. Kendall was a solo artist and lived in Las Angeles, California in a beach house near Malibu. He had dirty blond hair; slimming yet fit body and green eyes that everybody loved. Even though Kendall was loved by almost everyone, like every celebrity he had his haters. One of those haters being Logan Mitchell.

Logan Mitchell goes to a private school in Malibu and only gets by on his smarts. Logan is the smartest kid in his class, and probably in the entire school. Logan has short, spikey brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. Not a lot of people found something special about the brunette; he didn't even find himself attractive no matter what his best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, told him. The three boys had met back in kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. It wasn't until high school that Logan became the odd man out when his two best friends started dating.

Logan Mitchell hated Kendall Knight for many reasons. One reason was because the guy was a cocky jerk who thought that he could get away with anything. Logan hated people like that, thinking that just because they are rich and because they are famous means that it gives them a pass to do whatever they wanted. The person who was the most like that this month was Kendall. Logan would hear from his best friends, who were obsessed with the celebrity, all about the trouble Kendall would, or should, get in. He would also hear about all the things that Kendall would say and it made the guy sound like a real ass. That is why Logan hated Kendall.

**-Something There-**

Kendall had just gotten caught by the paparazzi making out with a girl who wasn't the girl he was "dating". His record label had forced him to pretend to date this girl named Jo Taylor. She was pretty an all, but Kendall didn't prefer blondes. Jo was also a little bitchy and played the hot and cold game all the time. It would suck whenever she had to go to one of her movie premieres because then Kendall was forced to go and watch her horrible acting and pretend to like it afterwards.

His record label and his parents were starting to get annoyed with everything that Kendall was doing. He would go out and party and get drunk when he wasn't even 18 yet. He would also cause all these scandals like the one that he just created. Kendall was considered a player, even though that wasn't entirely true, the record label thought that it would be good for Kendall to have a reputation. Kendall would never cheat on anybody, and since Jo wasn't his real girlfriend he didn't see a problem with what he was doing until he got caught. Kendall was then forced by his parents to end it with her.

Gustavo, Kendall's manager, and his parents sat down and came up with a plan to get Kendall back on track and to start doing the right thing letting his fame stop getting into his head. Ever since Kendall became a singer he had started to act out more and now he stopped listening to his parents all together. They knew that it was time to take action against Kendall's actions.

Gustavo had his assistant, Kelly, call and have Kendall report to the studio where his parents and him would hold a small meeting telling Kendall what was about to happen. They were about to tell Kendall that for the next year his main focus wouldn't be singing, touring or anything to do with his fame. Kendall was about to spend the next nine months in a private school in Malibu.

"Kendall's here" Kelly said walking into Gustavo's office. A second later Kendall walked in, sat down in a chair in front of Gustavo's desk, where he placed his feet.

"Ken, get your feet off of Gustavo's desk. Where are your manors?" Jennifer, Kendall's mom who had long brown slightly curly hair, told her son. She was getting really sick of his attitude and how he treated people. He had lost all his respect for others.

"Don't tell me what to do and in the 1980's where that outfit came from" Kendall said and laughing at his mother's expression. Kendall didn't really care about others recently because he didn't need anybody else. It was his voice they were using to make all that money, he was the famous one. He could find a different record label if he needed to.

"Kendall Donald Knight that is no way to talk to your mother." Kadin Knight, Kendall's father who had dirty blond hair like his son, scolded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways what do you need Gustavo?"

"I needed you to come in here so I can tell you that your tours, concerts in the city, everything is cancelled." Gustavo was going to continue but the blond cut him off.

"What?" Kendall yelled. "You can't be serious! My fans were looking forward to that!"

"Yes Kendall I'm serious. I am also serious about this, for the next nine months you will be attending Palm Woods Academy in Malibu. There is no way you can get out of this, your parents already signed the forms and you are starting on Monday. If you try to get out of this we will drop you from the label and you will return to Minnesota."

"This is bullshit!"

"No, your behavior has been bullshit Kendall. We are sick of it, you need a reality check and this is what that is. Now, you will not skip school or fail class or there will be consequences. Am I understood?" Gustavo wanted to make sure that Kendall understood what he was saying.

"No! I can't believe that you guys are making me do this. I thought it was agreed that I would be homeschooled until I was done with school." Kendall was frustrated with his parents and with Gustavo. They had an agreement where Kendall would be homeschooled that way he didn't have to go to an actual school.

"Yeah, well that changed when you were caught by the paparazzi making out with you tutor." Kadin said sternly. He wasn't going to give in, neither was Jennifer. She just wanted her little boy back, not this new Kendall that had formed when they moved out to California.

"Well it's not like I was actually in a relationship anyways!"

"No, but you have caused the record label problems over and over again and this was the final straw. Either you change your act and go to school otherwise you can enjoy school in your hometown in the Midwest. Your choice and you better choose now."

"Fine, I'll go to school in Malibu!" Kendall yelled before standing up and storming out of the office.

"Kelly, did you get everything set up over there?" Gustavo wanted Kendall to be safe while he was at school. He wanted Kendall to learn his lesson but he had people watching out for him all over that way he didn't get trampled by fans.

"Yes. I have Freight train all set to go. All the teachers are informed as well."

"Fantastic"

**-Something There-**

Logan was hanging out with James at his house waiting for Carlos to go over there before the three of them would start on their project for economics. That was a required call for all seniors at Palm Woods Academy. Logan had wanted to start working on it early but Carlos had to stay after and help out in the main office, seeing how he was the student assistant in there.

Not a second later Carlos came running through the door repeatedly saying the words "Oh my god" as he made his way over to them.

"What is it Carlos?" James asked slightly concerned for his boyfriend.

"You will never guess who is starting school on Monday!" Carlos said unable to keep his voice down.

James and Logan looked at each other, as if to look for some sort of hint or if the other knew the answer. Carlos was getting really impatient so he decided to just say it. "Kendall Knight is coming to Palm Wood Academy!"

James and Logan's eyes went wide with shock then James got just as excited as Carlos. "Are you serious? Kendall Knight, as in THE Kendall Knight?"

"Yes but shh nobody is supposed to know until Monday. There will be a school assembly where they announce that he is going to be attending school there. I overheard the principal talking to his record label. Logan, why aren't you excited?" Logan then looked up to see his two happy friends.

"It's bad enough that I have to hear about this guy from you two now I actually have to see him on a daily basis." Logan said a little mad. He knew that Kendall was going to demand a lot of attention, but that was something that he was not going to get from Logan.

"Logan, a celebrity is going to be attending our school. Not just any celebrity, my favorite one!" Carlos wanted Logan to be just as excited as he and James were.

"I'm happy that you are happy Carlos, but you know I don't like the guy."

"You don't even know the real him."

"Neither do you"

"Yeah but I don't hate him."

"You might hate the real him." Carlos was getting frustrated with Logan.

"Just stop being a pain and be happy!" Carlos whined.

"It's ok if he's not happy sweetie, I am." James said wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist before kissing his cheek.

_I am so not looking forward to this year anymore _Logan thought to himself before the three of them started to work on the project and Logan just listening to his best friends hype up about Kendall coming to their school.

A/N: So not the greatest start but I hope you enjoyed it. I also know that this is the shortest chapter that I have written so far, but it'll be better in future chapters, I promise. Review and let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. A New Beginning

A/N: I see that a lot of people are enjoying this story already. So this semester of college is giving me a ton more homework than the last one, so updating is going to get harder as time goes by but I do promise all of you that I will try my best. Anyways, time to move onto chapter two. Oh, I forgot to name the last chapter because I do that last, but all the other chapters will have names.

**Chapter Two: A New Beginning **

Kendall's alarm went off early in the morning. It was now Monday and Kendall was going to be starting school today. He hated this. He hated how he was being forced to go back to school when he was promised by his parents that he could be homeschooled. The Kendall that was in Minnesota is a lot different than the Kendall he is now. The Kendall from Minnesota was a sweet, insecure guy who had no self-confidence. Kendall was also bullied all the time in Minnesota, and that is why he wanted to change himself so badly. He wanted people to believe that he was a completely different person so that for once in his life people didn't take advantage of him or they didn't hurt him.

Once Kendall auditioned to become the next singer Gustavo Rocque would invest in he realized that this was his chance to become a Kendall that everybody, even he would love. That was just a mask though. Kendall wasn't the type of person who would sleep around like he had been doing. He had to admit, all these scandals were getting out of control. Everything that he would do would cause some big issue for the record label. Even though Kendall hated school, he kind of hoped that it would be a change from being followed and judged all the time. Kendall hated it when people judged him about what they read in the tabloids because none of that is ever true.

Kendall got out of bed and looked in the mirror disgusted with himself. There wasn't a morning anymore where Kendall was pleased on what he saw in the mirror. He always looked horrible, even with all the makeup and hairdos that the people would do for photo shoots. Kendall would always find something to hate about himself and the number one thing at the moment was how he had been known as the newest player of Hollywood.

Kendall got dressed and then walked downstairs to find his housekeeper, Annie, and his little sister, Katie, sitting in the kitchen. Annie was making breakfast for the two of them as Katie and she talked. They were talking about school, which confused Kendall because Katie was homeschooled like he was so he didn't know why she would be started an actual school.

"Hey big bro" Katie said once she noticed Kendall.

"Sup" Kendall sat down next to Katie on one of the stools along the island.

"Not much, just getting something to eat before we go to school." Katie was technically a freshman in high school. She was fourteen years old with long brown hair that looked like their mom's. She was medium height and just a little tanner than Kendall.

"I didn't know that you were going to high school"

"I wanted to. Home schooling is so boring. Plus mom thinks that it would be a good idea for me to actually make some friends instead of the people I scam for all their money." Kendall and Katie laughed a little bit. Katie knew how to trick people and had an outstanding trick to always get her way. Kendall had always wanted to learn it, but he figured that it was because she was the baby of the family and because her puppy dog eyes worked a lot better than his.

"Well, now you can just scam all the people there. By the time you die, you're going to be a millionaire just from the money you get from people." Katie laughed at this. All the Knight's knew that this was true.

"Yeah, that and from my amazing managing career. Once I get my degree, and if you're still famous, I want to be your manager."

"Well nobody else will be better than you." When Kendall said this Katie smiled. She loved the fact that her brother trusted her enough to handle his career.

"Here you go guys" Annie said handing the Knights' their food.

"Thanks Annie. You can go now" Kendall said, wanting to talk to Katie alone. Ever since they moved to LA, Katie has been the only one that Kendall has been himself around.

Once Annie left Katie turned to her brother. "Nice outfit you have there." She pointed to his green V-neck, grey skinny jeans and green converse. Green wasn't Kendall's favorite color but everybody said that it's looks best on him because of his green eyes. Kendall also wanted to make a good first impression at the school.

"I try" Kendall said with a smirk. "It's not the greatest, I know but I look as good as I can."

"Kendall, will you shut up. Women hang pictures of you up all around the world. You were rated one of the sexiest artists in this generation. If I wasn't related to you I would totally do you!" Katie wanted to cheer Kendall up but the last thing was just to get him to laugh.

Kendall chuckled at her comment. "Creepy, little sis but thanks." He was in a better mood now. He loved how Katie knew exactly what to say. "Now, let's eat so we can go to school."

**-Something There-**

The auditorium was full of all the students. The principal, Mr. Bitters, had called everybody there for a surprise. Logan was not looking forward to this. So what if Kendall Knight was coming to the school. He should just be treated like a regular student and not get special treatment and his own assembly just because he is famous. Logan knew that would never happen though. Everybody was going to be kissing his ass just to get attention from him, even his best friends. Speaking of his best friends, they were bouncing up and down in their seats from excitement of seeing Kendall Knight in person.

"Student" Mr. Bitter's started. "I have called you all here to let you know that someone special has joined our senior class. I am pretty sure that all of you have heard of him, he has his own album out now. He was voted Mr. Teen 2011 and now he is going to be graduating from Palm Woods Academy in 2012. Everyone please welcome" Mr. Bitter's paused to create anticipation. Almost everybody was on the edge of their seats waiting to see how it was. "Kendall Knight!" he said and the entire place started to fill with screams from fan girls and from James and Carlos. Logan just sat there annoyed just hoping that this would hurry up so he could get back to class.

Logan then looked up to see the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Kendall was so much hotter in person than what he saw from the pictures James and Carlos showed him. Forcing his mouth to stay closed, Logan tried to look everywhere but the stage where Kendall was standing. _He's a player, a jerk. He probably bullies people like me. God he's so beautiful. No, Logan, stop it. You can't think about him like that._ Logan was doing everything he could to try to take his eyes and mind away from the blond who was shaking Mr. Bitter's hand before he took the microphone.

"Hey Palm Woods Academy. As you all know, I'm Kendall Knight. My sister Katie and I are now coming here and even though I am a celebrity I am just like all of you. I am happy to be here with all of you and can't wait to meet you guys. I want to thank Mr. Bitters for allowing me at your school and I just wanted to say that I look forward to this year." Kendall said before handing the microphone back over to Mr. Bitters and Freight Train following Kendall off stage and into the back. Logan was daydreaming when Kendall was speaking. _He has a sexy voice. Wait what? Logan stop it._ Logan wanted these thoughts of Kendall to stop. Logan was getting harassed enough here for being gay, he didn't need it from Kendall too.

"Now, I want all of you to not crowd Kendall and to treat him like any other of your classmates. I want you also not bother Katie Knight with questions about her brother. All of you nod if you understand what I am saying" Mr. Bitters paused looking around to see a lot of the people nod. "Good, now get back to class." He said before walking backstage probably to talk to Kendall.

Logan stood up from his seat to be pushed back down. "Gays last" Jett, one of the guys that usually harassed him said. Logan sighed, waiting for Jett to get a little further away.

"Don't let Jett talk to you like that." James said looking at Logan.

"It's not worth it to stand up to him. I'll just get my ass kicked in the end." Logan said standing up again, thoughts returning to the blond again.

"Logan, are you ok?" Carlos asked noticing that Logan looked distant.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just thinking about Kendall?" James asked and Logan's eyes went wide with shock. "You were practically drooling over him when he was on stage."

"Yeah, ok, he's hot but that doesn't mean that he's not a jerk and a player." _And straight_

"Aw, our little Logie has a crush" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Shut up" Logan said as the three of them made their way out of the auditorium.

**-Something There-**

Kendall had received his schedule from the office. He had ordered Freight Train to stay outside all of his classes so he wasn't too much of an outsider in them. Kendall knew that people were going to be all over him the second he walked out of this office and no that's not something that any high schooler experiences but that's what happens when you're famous and fuck up.

"Just so you know, I'm going to be selling off facts about you for money." Katie said as they walked out of the office.

"I figured as much. Just nothing embarrassing or I'll start taking some of that money."

"Fine, ruin all my fun."

"That's what a big brother's for." Kendall laughed as Katie shoved him slightly. "So, meet me by my car once school's over." He said as Katie nodded and they separated ways. Kendall had a silver dodge viper that he was using for school. He loved that car so he hoped that nothing happened to it here.

Kendall then made his way to his first class, economics. He finally found the classroom and knocked on the door before opening it, a lot of people's faces turned into huge smiles. There was one face though that confused him. It was a cute brunette that was sitting in the middle of the first row, the row closest to the door. His eyes were big, like they were in shock but he had a frown on his face. Kendall then made his way to the teacher handing Ms. Collins the late pass the office gave him.

"Thank you Kendall and I would just like to say welcome to economics. Why don't you take a seat next to Logan? Logan, can you raise your hand for Kendall to see?" Ms. Collins said and Kendall turned around to see that it was the cute brunette that had raised his hand. Kendall let a smile form on his face as he made his way over to the empty desk next to Logan.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." Kendall said as he sat down. He then noticed a small blush form on the brunette's cheeks. _He seems nervous, it's cute._

"I'm Logan and I know who you are." Logan said before turning his attention back to the lesson that was being taught. A minute later a piece of paper landed on Logan's desk and Logan decided to see what the singer had to say.

**So I take it that you listen to my music. **Logan sighed at this. The guy was cocky, like Logan had predicted.

_No, my best friends are obsessed with you. I only listen to your music when I'm forced._ Logan wrote back before passing the note back to Kendall. Kendall read it and realized that Logan is what was considered a hater.

**It's not that bad. The music I write is a lot better than the music the record label has me sing. And I'd like to meet your obsessed best friends one day.** Kendall passed the note back to Logan, hoping that he wouldn't get a rude response back.

_Well you'll probably meet them after class. They are really looking forward to even talking to you. Now pay attention to the lesson._ Logan just wanted this conversation to end. The blond was so full of himself it made Logan a little sick seeing how that's all he could focus on.

Kendall just gave up and threw the note in a random place into his backpack. He then tried to pay attention to the teacher but all he could think about was Logan. He hated that people like Logan hated him just by stuff they read. Kendall just really wanted to change the boy's mind and to prove that he is a good guy and not anything that tabloids make him sounds like.

Kendall then made that a goal of his. Kendall was going to turn Logan from a hater to a lover.

A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter. I made this longer for you guys, so enjoy the extra length. Like I said, I will try and update as soon as I can but please be patient. I am taking a math class where he assigns 5 sections of homework to do in two days on top of writing a speech and reading a few chapters out of a text book. Anyways, please update because I love to know what you all thought about my chapter.


	3. After School

A/N: So I got a paragraph of Running Back to You typed before I got nothing again, so at least that's a start. This weekend I am hoping to get another chapter after this one updated and then chapter 8 of RBTY. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I loved knowing what you guys thought. So I'm done talking for now, on with the story!

**Chapter Three: After School**

Logan and Kendall ended up having only one class together, which was economics. Kendall was kind of sad about that, he really wanted to bother the brunette a little more, trying to get Logan to talk to him more. Though Logan was right about one thing, his two best friends, whose names were Carlos and James, came up to him after class. Freight Train didn't like this cause he wanted to get Kendall to his next class but Kendall wanted information on Logan.

_Flashback:_

_James and Carlos had huge smiles on their faces as they walked over to the blond singer. They were anxious to meet the one and only Kendall Knight. They then noticed Kendall looking at them and both of the boys blushed. _

"_I take it that you guys are Logan's best friends?" Kendall said as more of question. _

"_How did you know that, but yes!" Carlos was happy that Kendall knew slightly who they were. He also couldn't believe that Kendall was talking to them. _

"_Logan said that his two best friends would probably approach me after class and I kind of noticed you guys staring at Logan and me so I put two and two together. So speaking of Logan, I take it he doesn't like me." Kendall already knew the answer to that but he just wanted to hear it from them. He also hoped that the two of them would tell Logan that Kendall asked about him. _

"_Oh yeah, he's not a fan of you. He thinks that you're a player and a cocky jerk. His words, not ours" James said not believing that this was happening either. This was all one big dream but it would only be a nightmare for Logan. James never really understood Logan's hatred for the sexy singer but he hoped that Logan would get over it. Kendall was talking about him after all._

"_I'm really nothing like that. People who work for the tabloids want to make me seem like some bad guy." Kendall said sighing slightly annoyed. He already knew that Logan thought that but it sucked hearing it. Kendall didn't know why he was paying close attention to the cute brunette but for some reason Kendall was just drawn into changing his mind._

"_Well you don't seem like the bad guy they try and make you sound like" Carlos said before going wide eyed as Freight Train entered the room. _

"_Kendall, let's go. People are gathering outside the classroom and I have direct orders from Gustavo to make sure you stay safe." Kendall sighed and nodded his head._

"_Oh, I didn't catch your names."_

"_I'm Carlos and this is my boyfriend James" Carlos said then realizing that Kendall might have a problem with gays. He really hoped that he didn't because that would just crush Carlos so behind his back Carlos had his fingers crossed for good luck._

"_Well it was great to meet you. You two make a cute couple." Kendall said before turning and walking away and Carlos nearly fainted._

_End Flashback_

It was now the end of the day and Kendall was more than ready to go home. He had been informed that he was behind but all of the teachers were giving him special treatment, not that he was complaining. Kendall didn't mind the special treatment but he knew that somebody like Logan or even some of the other students would get annoyed with it. Kendall was a student so he did but didn't want to be treated like one. Kendall made his way to his viper and noticed that Katie hadn't arrived yet so he decided to just wait outside the car, seeing no need to be sitting in it depending on how long she was going to be.

Kendall also remembered ditching Freight Train before he made his way to his car. Kendall didn't like that he was being protected at all times. Kendall knew how to take care of himself and teachers would make sure that he wouldn't be hurt. Kendall decided that he was going to have a talk with Gustavo about that. If that didn't work Kendall would come up with one of his brilliant plans that always allowed him to keep out of trouble, except for in this situation.

Kendall was too busy thinking about a plan to try and get out of school, coming up with nothing, to notice Katie walking up with a guy. It wasn't until Katie was giving the guy a hug when Kendall saw them both. "Katie" Kendall said in a low voice.

"Oh, hey Kendall." For some reason, Katie hadn't seen her brother there. She then noticed the glare was giving her friend who was standing next to her. He was medium in height and had bright blond hair with blue eyes. They had met in first period and realized that they had every class together.

"Who the hell is this?" Katie gulped, Kendall's voice scaring both her and her friend.

"He's just a friend Kendall, no need to go into overprotective brother. Besides, Gustavo wouldn't be happy if you started anything" Katie said trying to keep her brother calm. The last thing she needed, or even Kendall needed, was to get into a fight with a guy just because he hugged Katie.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"This is Daniel. We found out that we have every class together."

"So, Daniel, you think it's cool to just go around hugging people the first day that you meet them?"

"Uh uh, I guess so?" Daniel's response was in the form of a question. He had no idea what to do, he had never really dealt with someone who was protective of their little sister the way that Kendall was.

"Kendall, stop it or I'm calling Gustavo" Kendall glared at his little sister who was now holding up her phone. "Please, it was just a friendly hug. Now, can we just go home?"

Kendall sighed, not wanting to cause any more problems with the record label. Kendall knew that if he caused too many problems that Gustavo would drop him and Kendall would have to go back to being little bitch Kendall from Minnesota. Kendall nodded his head and pulled the keys out of his pocket and got into his car, both him and Katie wanting to get out of there.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't like him hugging you." Kendall didn't want his sister to be mad at him. Kendall needed his sister because there was no one else here he could really talk to.

"Kendall, you aren't dad. You don't need to be protective of me and besides I am a big girl and we both know I can handle myself."

"Like dad cares. The only thing he cares about is my career. Even as we speak he is probably setting up interviews with Gustavo to talk about me returning to school." Kendall looked at his sister when they reached a stoplight. "I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself but I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know big bro." Katie responded to all of that. Kendall wouldn't do anything like that if he didn't have Katie's best interest in mind. "And dad does care, he just cares about making money first and he's using you to do that. He was mad when they were reduced to sending you back to school."

"I hate that he does that." Kendall said before Katie pulled a bunch of cash out of her pocket. "How much money did you make off of me?"

"More than I expected. A lot of people are very interested in knowing the Kendall that I know." Kendall sighed at this. He didn't want people to know how he really was. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything like that. I just told them the basic information."

"You're the best little sis"

**-Something There-**

James had texted Logan telling him that Carlos and he needed to talk to Logan. Logan figured that it had something to do with Kendall, and even though he was slightly curious, he didn't want to know. He was doing his best to ignore the blond but Logan couldn't help but stare at Kendall in class. It was really cute how Kendall would chew on the end of his pen and how he constantly got lost in thought instead of paying attention. Logan had tried to stop these thoughts all day but nothing had worked so he just stopped trying.

Logan was lying on his bed when he heard a loud knock on his door before Carlos opened the door and he and James entered the room. "Hey" Carlos said happily. Ever since the encounter with Kendall this morning Carlos and James couldn't stop smiling. They had even sat through some really boring lessons but that goofy smile never left their faces.

"What's with the smiles?" Logan was slightly concerned with the look his best friends had on their faces.

"We talked to Kendall today." James started but was cut off by his boyfriend.

"He doesn't have a problem with gays!"

"Um, ok? I don't see what's so significant about that. If that is what you were going to tell me, that is."

"Oh, Kendall asked about you today when we talked to him. He said that he wasn't really like anything the tabloids made him sound like." Logan was taken aback. Kendall had asked about him. Logan didn't know whether or not to be happy about this.

"What did he ask about?"

"He just asked whether or not you liked him."

"And what did you say?" For some reason Logan felt this awful feeling in his stomach.

"I told him that you thought that he was a player and a cocky jerk." Logan groaned at what James said without realizing it. "I thought that you didn't like him."

"I don't."

"Then why are you so upset with what I told Kendall?" Logan was curious himself.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

A/N: Ok, so this is the shortest thing I have ever written. This is just a filler chapter, thought that I would add a little bit of drama but the next chapter is going to be better than this one so look for the update, which will hopefully be tomorrow or Sunday. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought. Another thing, if you haven't read my other story, it's pretty good and I promise to try as hard as I can to update this weekend.


	4. Bullies

A/N: So I am happy that you all like my story so far. Now that I really don't have writers block for Running Back to You my updates are going to be a mix between the two but I like to type a lot so this is what I'll be doing when my ton of homework is finished. This chapter is going to be focused just on Logan, I thought that it would be a nice change from always being focused on Kendall. So, here is chapter four.

Also, I want to give a special thanks to BreakFree who has left several amazing comments for both of my stories.

**Chapter Four: Bullies**

Logan woke up with a start. He was having a dream about Kendall and not just any type of dream; he was having a sex dream. For some reason Logan couldn't get the famous blond out of his head and it was driving him insane. The blond was a player and an asshole and even though he said those things weren't true Logan knew that he was lying just to make himself look like a good guy. Logan was confused on why the blond even would think to ask about him. There was nothing special about him and the blond was into girls, not guys.

It had only been a day since Kendall first came to their school and Logan was already having problems. First it was Kendall being on his mind all the time, then it was being mad that James said that Logan thought that Kendall was a jerk and to top it all of he did just have a sex dream. It was one day. Logan didn't know what was going to happen for the rest of the year. If it was this bad now, how bad was it going to be in a month?

It didn't take long for Logan to get ready and head to school. Logan didn't know why he always went to school early when all he got was bullied and harassed. Logan was just happy that it was his senior year so he only had a few more months of this and then he was out. Logan wanted to go to school somewhere down South, probably in Texas. Logan didn't know what it was but a nice medical school in Texas sounded nice. That's what he thought at least, his parents though disagreed. They were both supportive of him but Logan could tell that they were disappointed that Logan didn't want to go to the same college they went to. That's actually where the first met and fell in love. Logan could only guess that's what they wanted him to find too.

Logan didn't need love; he had his studies and his two best friends. Yes, Logan would never have a valentine or somebody to cuddle with at night but Logan wanted to be successful and not have anybody bring him down. That's what Kendall was going to do; he was just going to bring Logan down. Not like that would even matter anyways, the guy was straight and he just wanted Logan to like his music so he could make more money.

Logan was walking into the school when somebody grabbed his backpack and threw him backwards. Jett laughed when Logan stumbled to the ground. "Look who's a little klutz. Looks like the fag enjoys being on the ground." Jett and a couple of his friends laughed. "Do you like being on your hands and knees?"

"Not for you" Logan said softly. He didn't know why he was talking back but he knew that it would have a bad result.

"What the hell did you just say?" Jett asked and before Logan could respond Logan got kneed in the head. "Don't you ever talk that way to me again fag" Jett said before the entire group heard a loud _"Hey!"_ from a distance. Logan looked to see who was stopping this and the Kendall running over to them.

Jett just laughed. "Looks like the new guy needs to be taught a lesson on who to mess with." Kendall finally made his way over to the group before approaching Jett. The two were just glaring at each other like they had hated each other for years.

"Leave Logan alone. What the hell has he done to you?" Kendall asked in a low voice that even scared Logan.

"That fag is going to try and turn us gay. Why the hell do you care?" Kendall didn't answer he only just punched Jett in the face, sounding like he had broken something by the way the Jett was screaming. Logan looked at Jett seeing that he was holding his nose, trying to stop the blood gushing out of it.

"I suggest that you get the hell away from here." Kendall said as the entire group left. Kendall then turned to Logan to make sure that he was ok. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine considering that I just got kneed in the head." Logan said looking at the singer. "Why did you save me?"

"Well we should get you to the nurse to check you out." Kendall said helping the brunette stand up. "I don't like bullies. If I tell you something will you promise never to repeat it to anybody?" Kendall wanted Logan to know that Kendall trusted him. He was relying on Logan to keep a secret for him and only because Logan was curios he decided to agree.

"Sure." Logan said as the both of them started walking into the school.

"Back before I became the famous Kendall Knight, I was bullied all the time at the high school I went to. It was the football team the bullied me. They would pull my pants down in front of everyone, hit and kick me; they even shoved me into a locker a few times." Logan was shocked at this. He didn't know why Kendall was telling him this but it made him feel better.

"Wow, they sound like complete assholes." For some reason Logan wanted to hurt the people who had hurt Kendall all those years ago.

"They were. That's the reason why I give some of the money my dad allows me to have to charities, companies and programs that deal with bullying." Kendall wasn't trying to impress Logan or get Logan to like him at the moment; he was just speaking the truth. Kendall was completely against bullying and that is why he saved Logan. "Anyways, I have to go meet my little sister somewhere; do you think that you can make it to the nurse by yourself?" Logan nodded at this. "Good, well I can give you my number if you want that way you can call or text me if that guy bothers you again."

Logan blushed at this. He really wanted Kendall's number but then again he didn't. He had other people who would protect him, if they were around but nobody stood up to Jett before like Kendall just had. "I think I'll be ok." Logan instantly felt bad to see the smile go down on Kendall's face. "But you can give it to me in economics for any future encounters."

Kendall's face lit up. "That sounds great. Anyways, I'll see you in just a little bit." Logan waved goodbye as Kendall walked away. He was so happy at the moment that he completely forgot the pain in his head until Carlos ran up to him and pulled him into a quick hug, causing his head to jerk a little.

"Ow!" He said grabbing onto where Jett kneed him.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Carlos asked with concern all spread through his face.

"No, Jett kneed me in the head this morning" That was when James walked up to the two of them, placing his hand in Carlos'.

"What else happened?" James asked knowing that Jett would do more than just a simple knee to the head. Jett for some reason always liked to kick the crap out of Logan for no apparent reason.

"I was just thrown on the ground, but I was saved before anything else can happen." Carlos and James were confused by this. They were the only gay people in the school and everybody else practically hated them except for a few people. They both figured that it was a teacher.

"What teacher saved you?"

"It wasn't a teacher. It was Kendall," Logan said and the expression on the couple's face was priceless. They were both wide eyed from shock with their mouths slightly open with huge smiles on their faces.

"Why did he do that?" Carlos asked knowing that if that was leaked to the paparazzi people might claim that Kendall was gay.

"He said that he doesn't like bullies" Logan was going to keep the whole thing about Kendall being bullied a secret like he promised. He loved his friends but they didn't exactly have a closed mouth. When it came to big secrets they could keep it but like when Carlos found out that Kendall was coming to Palm Woods Academy he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Are you sure that he's the jerk that he seems to be?" James asked knowing that something like this would hopefully change Logan's mind about the blond.

Logan thought about it for a minute. The blond didn't even seem like the person that the tabloids made him out to be but that doesn't mean that he wasn't that person. He may have saved him from Jett but he wasn't this really nice person. "He defiantly got bonus points for saving me but I don't think that he's a saint or anything."

Logan sighed as the bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes to get to class. Logan was a little scared to go to class because he would give Kendall his number but Logan could really use another person to save him from all the attacks that Jett gives. Logan then thought about what James asked again. _I know that the tabloids lie, but they don't make up situations. Maybe they just want Kendall to sound like a much bigger jerk than he really is._ Logan thought about that as he made his way to economics to get the phone number of someone famous.

A/N: I know that it is short, but I wanted to save most of the lovey dovey stuff for next chapter. So there wasn't as much drama in this chapter as I had planned but I don't think I really want that much drama in this story, I like it so much more just from the romance stand point. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed and please review letting me know what you think.


	5. Argument With Dad

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I was just in one of those moods were I don't want to write anything which also is why it took me forever to update my other story. Anyways, glad to know that people are enjoying this story. It was just an idea that popped into my head one day and here we are with Chapter 5. So, I'll stop talking now and actually get on with the chapter.

**Chapter Five: Argument With Dad**

It had been a couple of days since Kendall gave Logan his number but he hadn't heard anything from the brunette. Kendall wasn't going to pressure him into texting him and maybe Logan only wanted his number for when Jett came around. That was the reason Kendall told him on why he wanted to give Logan his number. The real reason, however, was that the brunette made Kendall feel like nobody else had and he knew nothing about him so if they started texting, he hoped to change that. He wanted to know everything about the boy and he couldn't understand why.

Today was Saturday and Kendall was forced to stay home, yet again. It wasn't that there weren't things to do here; it was just the fact that he hated being trapped. Yes this was all because of the things that he had caused with the paparazzi but worse things have happened to other celebrities.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT" Kadin shouted from another room. Whenever he would shout like that it meant that Kendall was in trouble, only this time Kendall had no idea what he did. He was going to school like he should and "behaving himself" like his mother tells him to every morning. Kendall acted out a lot but that was all just an act but when Gustavo mentioned going back to Minnesota Kendall would do whatever he could not to go back.

"Yes dad"

"Don't yes dad me. Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kadin was really pissed.

"No actually I don't. I've been doing what I've been told." Kadin scoffed at this which made Kendall mad. "What do you think I did wrong this time?"

"Don't you dare talk that way to me. I'm not the one who got into a fight in school." Kadin held up a tabloid that had a picture of Kendall punching Jett with the caption "KENDALL KNIGHT AND HIS ANGER ISSUES".

"Dad you don't understand." Kendall was about to continue but his father cut him off.

"You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you went from such a good child to this. I don't understand where as a father I went wrong with you. You are just a waste of time anymore and you don't care about anybody but yourself. You sicken me." Kadin said and caused Kendall to have tears in his eyes.

"At least I'm not using people"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You use your own son for money. I am so sick of you using me to get whatever the hell you want" That statement caused Kadin to lay his hands on Kendall for the first time. Kadin lifted his hand and backhanded Kendall across the face.

"You don't talk that way to your father. Now, I am giving you one minute to explain yourself and if I don't fit it as worthy we are moving back to Minnesota and you can kiss your fame goodbye." Kendall started to panic.

"The guy I punched was bullying somebody else. I know that I threw the punch but I heard him call the guy he was bullying a fag and I lost it. I am so sorry that it happened but I can't stand bullies, dad, you know that."

"You and this bully shit again. Yes, you were bullied but not anymore. You just need to get your ass over it. Another thing, don't be so sensitive to your own title." Kadin said harshly. He knew that Kendall was bisexual but he just believed that Kendall was gay but just couldn't make up his mind.

"Dad, you have to understand."

"What do I have to understand? That you messed up again?"

"I know I messed up, ok? How about we tell the whole fucking world that I was bullied then we could build a project about that so you can get more fucking money." Kendall was mad yet scared all at the same time. He didn't want to go back to Minnesota and he knew that Kadin would accept any offer that would allow him to make more money.

"You know what, you're right. You'll have to get that little person that you saved as a part of this too." Kadin was thinking of making this thing huge. He could be earning a whole lot of money off of his son if this played out well.

"Dad, no. I'm not going to pull Logan into this. He's too good to be brought into your little schemes. Please, I'll do anything else you ask but leave him out of it."

"I get it now" Kadin said with a smirk. Kendall was always terrified by that smirk.

"Get what?"

"You have a little crush that fag you saved."

"What, no I don't" Kadin just laughed.

"I'm going to come up with a plan that will fix this whole situation. Now, you get your ass up to your room. I am still extremely pissed at you. One last thing, if you do something like this ever again I will kick you out of this and leaving you to fend for yourself back in Minnesota. Do I make myself clear?" Kendall just nodded his head and went upstairs and headed towards his room.

Once Kendall was in his room he was about to shut the door before Katie entered the room. "I heard all of that big bro. I'm sorry that you have to put up with this."

"It's not your fault Katie. I just really hope that he doesn't bring Logan into this. Logan deserves so much more. I should just stay away from him so he doesn't get pulled into this."

Katie hated seeing her brother like this. She could tell that he did in fact have a crush on Logan. For the past few days Kendall brought him up at least a couple of times and that was just talking about class or the time that Kendall did save him. Even though Kendall couldn't see it, Katie saw his face glow whenever he was talking about the other boy. She thought that it was really cute and hated seeing that her brother's happiness was being brought to an end. He deserved so much more than with a father like Kadin. Kendall didn't really have the opportunity to say yes to become famous before Kadin answered for him. All Kadin ever cared about was making money and Kendall was the perfect opportunity to do that. Katie hated the fact that she was related to Kadin. Yes she loved money, but she didn't use people to get it.

"Ken, you know that I'll tell you the truth no matter what, right?" Katie asked and Kendall nodded his head. "I think dad was right about one thing, you have a crush on Logan. Don't hurt yourself by trying to pull yourself away from him."

Kendall sighed, knowing that Katie was right. "You're right"

"I know I am. Now, let's just hope that dad decides to be a decent guy and not drag him into this, ok?"

"Ok" Kendall laid down on his bed and Katie left the room. Kendall decided that he should really do some thinking. About the situation, about his life and about Logan.

**-Something There-**

Logan was hanging out with Carlos and James at the mall when they passed a magazine stand. James and Carlos always loved to look at the different magazines and who was on all of the covers this month. Logan normally just played on his phone but today something sparked an interest. There on a tabloid was a picture of Kendall punching Jett in the face.

Logan picked the tabloid up and read the title. He knew right then and there that it was a huge lie. Kendall had saved him, it had nothing to do with his anger, or did it? Logan was so confused. Logan then decided to turn to the article and read what it had said. _"Kendall Knight, the trouble maker of his record label. He was forced to return to school and even at school he just can't stand to behave himself. Is he just another Hollywood bad boy who has taken things too far? For us, we hope that Kendall cleans up his act and stops being such a bully. "_

"How can they write this shit?" Logan asked angrily which caused James and Carlos to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"What are you reading, Logie?" Carlos asked walking over to him. He was extremely curious because one, Logan never swore and another reason why was because Logan would never say something like that unless he knew the truth.

"This stupid article somebody wrote about Kendall." That really sparked an interest in the two other boys.

"What is it saying?" James asked.

"It's about the day that Kendall saving me but they are calling him a bully instead. That's a lie, he was saving me from a bully." Carlos took the tabloid out of Logan's hand and read it.

"Wow, he wasn't lying when they said they the tabloids make him sound like some bad guy. This article is awful. Listen to this '_As for Gustavo, Kendall's producer and manager, we think that he is just wasting his time on Kendall. Kendall has a lot of talent but seems to like causing trouble. It's a shame to see such talent wasted on a bully like Kendall.'_" James and Carlos were shocked on how bad they made Kendall seem.

"I wonder how Kendall is taking this. Logan, you should really text him so you can talk about this. I'm pretty sure that he is not happy."

"Carlos, I can't text him. I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hi this is Logan is a good opener."

"Carlos, no I'll just talk to him at school on Monday."

"Sure you will" James replied before all of them got back to what they were doing and Logan tried to think of something else besides that article but his mind would always go back to how the blond must be taking this. Did he really have to put up with that crap all the time?

A/N: This was more of just another filler chapter. The funny thing about this story is, is the fact that I already know the ending of it but nothing really in the middle so I'm kind of writing as I go until the end. So, review to let me know what you thought. Oh, and I'll be updating my other story Running Back to You hopefully sometime this weekend but don't get your hopes up. Anyways, please review!


	6. Author's Note

So, here's the deal all my wonderful readers. I am sort of stuck with both of my stories and haven't really been up to writing that much lately, but I do promise all of you guys that I will finish these. I know that all of you are hoping for an update and I'm sorry if you thought that this was one, but I am willing to make it up to you by giving away a secret to both of my stories. I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update but I will work on it.

Here are the secrets:

Running Back to You: Somebody besides Logan and Kendall gets kidnapped.

Something There: Kendall comes out to the press after he writes a song for Logan.

Now you know and I hope to get them updated soon. Thank you all for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me.

Thanks

~Lyssa~


	7. Admitting To Everything

A/N: So I have done a lot of thinking about this story, and realized how I am going to have this all play out. So hopefully the chapters will become longer for you guys and you will all like what I'm writing. Anyways, I bet you want a reason for why I haven't updated. Well there are a couple a reasons but it all leads to the main point of me not being in the mood to right. With that being said, I have updated Running Back to You and created a new story called Everybody Knows You're Not That Tough. So if you haven't read those go read them and let me know what you think. So, on with chapter 6. (Just so you all know this chapter is a few weeks in the future and I know that this is all rushed but it needed to happen like this).

**Chapter 6: Admitting To Everything**

It had been a while since the fight between Kadin and Kendall Knight. The two of them still weren't speaking to each other and everybody in the house could feel the tension between the two. Kadin was coming up with a plan to punish Kendall and still get a ton of money off the boy while Kendall was now avoiding Logan even though he told Katie he wouldn't. Kendall didn't want Logan to be involved in his father's schemes. Logan deserved so much better than that and Kendall was going to make sure that nothing happened to him.

Kendall was getting ready when he received a text from an unknown number. He then looked at it and a small smile spread across his face. It read: _Hey Kendall, its Logan. I was wondering if I could talk to you before economics._ Kendall was quick to reply to this.

**Yeah, that sounds great. Where do you want to meet?**

_Does outside the classroom work?_

**Yep. See you soon**

Kendall didn't receive a text from Logan after that but he was quick to save Logan's number in his phone. Avoiding the cute brunette was hard work when all he wanted to do was make the boy like him, in multiple ways. Kendall then got ready as fast as he could because he really wanted to talk with Logan. Even if it was a bad conversation Kendall would still be able to hear Logan's angelic voice.

Kendall ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys. He then remembered that he drove Katie to school so he would have to wait on her. "Katie, hurry!"

Katie then came down the stairs looking at her brother like he was crazy. Not once was Kendall excited for school even before he was famous. That was partly due to the bullies he had back then and now it was due to the fact that he was forced so him telling her to hurry was a new thing for Katie. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You know I go commando" Kendall joked. He never went commando because of the bullies he used to have back in Minnesota.

"You know what I mean. So why are you all giddy to go to school?"

"I'm not giddy and Logan said that he wanted to talk to me."

"He might be mad that you've been avoiding him."

"Which means that he doesn't like me avoiding him which means that he likes me." Kendall had a point there. Katie was curious about why the brunette that was on her brother's mind constantly wanted to talk to Kendall about.

"Fine, let's go" Katie said grabbing her stuff and headed out to her brother's car. They quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

**-Something There-**

Logan was really nervous. He was going to confront Kendall about his feelings, and since they were at school it was the perfect place to be in case Logan was rejected. That thought made Logan's stomach hurt. A lot of reasons led Logan to the point where he was at now.

The first point being the fact how Kendall has completely ignored him for the past two weeks and it is driving Logan complete insane. He knew that the famous blond wasn't trying to play hard to get, or at least he hoped. Even though that may not be what Kendall was trying to do, that's what happened because Logan really wanted him; it just took a while to admit that to himself. It was Carlos and James who got him to realize that.

_Flashback:_

_Carlos and James were over at Logan's house and they were all looking at the tabloids again. Logan didn't know why he was reading this; it was all one big lie. Kendall was saving Logan, not freaking out on Jett. Logan then thought about how Kendall told him that he was bullied back in Minnesota. He wanted to tell his two best friends about that but he kept his promise to Kendall and kept his lips sealed. _

"_Logan, you ok over there?" James asked looking at Logan weirdly._

"_You were staring off into space again." Carlos added on top of what his boyfriend said. _

_Logan sighed, something he did a lot when he had something on his mind. "It's nothing really, just thinking about that stupid article again. I can't believe that they would write something like that." Logan was still angry about that and he knew that Kendall was hurt by what was written just by how he acted whenever the article was mentioned. _

"_Dude, that article made you really mad" James had this look on his face. Logan knew that look and it meant that he was up to something and Logan was terrified about what it was._

"_Yeah, it did. Where are you going with this?"_

"_I see you staring a lot at him" James and Carlos then shared a look before Carlos smiled and decided to join in on the interrogation. _

"_I also know that you're mad he hasn't been talking to you for a week." Carlos added._

"_So, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Do you have a crush on Kendall?" James asked and Logan instantly shook his head, although the question actually made him think. He was mad that Kendall hasn't talked to him, and he is way too hot not to stare at. Logan also felt safe around him after what he did for Logan when Jett was beating him up._

"_Are you sure about that? You seem to be thinking a lot over there." Carlos always knew when Logan was thinking, it sometimes bothered him when Logan was secretly trying to do it._

"_What if I do like him? It's not like he wants anything to do with me"_

"_It's a good thing to finally have a crush or someone you're willing to date and get his attention." James was right._

"_How can I do that?"_

"_Well wait another week and if he still continues to ignore you then text him and tell him how you feel." _

_End Flashback_

Here Logan was, a week later about to talk to Kendall about his feelings. It would be the first time Logan did any of this so he was really nervous.

About five minutes later Kendall came up to him, with a smile on his face. It was the first time that he saw Kendall smile in a while so it was good to see it. "Hey Logan, you said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I just have a quick question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Why the hell have you been ignoring me for the past two weeks?"

Kendall needed to play his cards right. "I thought that you didn't like me." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I didn't but you changed my mind about the type of person you really are." The two just stood there in silence for a minute. "Kendall I need to tell you something but I don't want you to hate me for it"

"You are a hard person to hate." Logan scoffed at this. A lot of people hated him just because he was gay and he knew from James and Carlos that Kendall didn't have a problem with gays didn't mean that he would be ok with a gay guy actually having feelings for the real Kendall.

"Kendall, ever since you have been going to school here I have started to develop these feelings." Logan was cut off by Kendall.

"I don't want to interrupt what you are saying but we should have this conversation somewhere a little more private. Why don't we find an empty classroom" Logan felt a little worried about this but nodded his head and followed Kendall in his pursuit to find an empty room. Finally they found one and Kendall pulled Logan into it. "Please continue what you were saying."

"Well like I said, I have been developing these feelings for you ever since you started school here and I didn't really realize it until you were avoiding me but" Logan paused for a second not looking forward to Kendall's reaction. "I like you Kendall, in more than a friend way. I understand that if you don't feel the same way as I do but I figured that" Logan was cut off again.

"Logan, calm down. Now take a deep breath" Logan did what he was told. "Now, I feel the same way about you. You are amazing in so many ways that you probably don't even realize."

"How so?" Logan really wanted to know what Kendall thought of him.

"Well to start things off you are so incredibly smart. It's amazing how you take so much pride in your intelligence. It's also amazing the way you lose yourself whenever you are doing classwork, like it was the most important thing in the world. I like the ways that your eyes light up when something that interests you pops up and that smile of yours is so beautiful, I want to see if all the time." Logan was a deep shade of red. He never knew that his eyes lit up or that he really lost himself in his school work.

"Wow, you really do like me" Kendall chuckled at this.

"Yes I do. Logan, I would like to do something and I want to know if it's ok if I do it" Kendall seemed to be nervous all of a sudden.

"What is it Kendall?" Kendall took a couple of steps closer before speaking again.

"Can I kiss you?" Logan's breath got caught and all he could do was nod. He had dreamed of this quite a few times and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Kendall took a step closer before cupping Logan's cheek. Before he actually kissed Logan he made a quick glance at the door to make sure that nobody was watching. Seeing nobody Kendall brought his lips to Logan's and there were immediately sparks that he had never felt with anybody he was ever with.

It took a second but Logan started to kiss back. Logan's hand went to Kendall's shoulder and Logan was really enjoying the kiss. Fireworks were all around and he never wanted it to end, but the need for air became too much and they both pulled back panting.

"Wow" Logan finally said. He then brought a hand up to his lips; he couldn't believe that this just happened. Kendall thought that the sight before his was completely adorable. He was ecstatic that he was the one who cause Logan to look so cute.

"You're so cute, you know that" Logan blushed again. Kendall loved that blush.

"We should head to class." Logan didn't want to leave here but they only had six minutes to get to class. Logan then looked around and noticed something odd about the blond. "Hey, where's Freight Train?"

"Oh Gustavo and I argued about but he finally gave in to me coming here without a body guard." Logan was amazed by how laid back Kendall was with his manager and the whole situation. "Before we head to class I want to ask _you_ something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Logan, I understand if you say no to this but I want to know if you will be my secret boyfriend. I need it to be a secret so the press doesn't start stalking you, which will happen all the time if they find out that we're dating. That is if you say yes" Logan thought it was cute how nervous Kendall got to this kind of stuff.

"I understand and I would love to be your secret boyfriend" Kendall smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "Now we really need to head to class." Logan and Kendall chuckled before heading to their first class as a couple.

A/N: So I am sorry that I jumped forward just like that but it needed to happen. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and there will be a lot of good stuff coming in the future so look forward to it. So I'm going to be updating my other stories soon, they will possibly be up tomorrow or on Thursday. Anyways, leave me the reviews that I love so much and let me know what you think.


	8. Getting Ready

A/N: I know, I haven't updated this story in so long. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how to quite get there so this chapter is just going to be a short, cute filler. I hope you all enjoy it because I don't know if I do. As for my other stories, I am getting them all updated soon hopefully. Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter Seven: Getting Ready**

Kendall was thinking of a way to ask Logan out on a date. He knew that his boyfriend actually deserved to be treated like a boyfriend but what Kendall had to worry about was the paparazzi and his father. If Kadin knew where he was going or what he was up to then he would find a way to use Logan in the future in one of his schemes to make millions of dollars. Everybody was a pawn in the world of Kadin Knight and that was why Kendall needed to keep Logan as far away from Kadin as possible.

When thinking about what to do on their date, Kendall came off clueless. Sure he has had plenty of dates but none of them were Logan. Also with them it didn't matter if he was caught by the paparazzi but with Logan it did. Kendall didn't want to drag Logan into the world of constantly being followed and spied on. Always being asked questions about his love life or why he was with Kendall in the first place. Logan was too good of a person to be dragged through that. That was why their relationship had to be kept secret.

Kendall thought for a few more minutes before an idea struck him. Kendall quickly picked up his phone and dialed Logan's number, patiently waiting for the boy to pick up.

"_Hey there"_ Kendall heard Logan say.

"Hey. So I have an important question to ask you."

"_Oh and what would that be?"_

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany your secret boyfriend on a very special date."

"_What do you have in mind" _Kendall knew that Logan was trying to play it cool but he sounded so excited and Kendall was happy that he could bring that joy to the brunette boy.

"Well I was thinking maybe a picnic in my super-secret spot. I really think that you are going to enjoy it. That is if you want to go on a date." Kendall was suddenly nervous and he had no idea why. It was ok if Logan said no; they were still dating even if it was a secret.

"_Kendall, I would love to go on a date with you"_ Logan said cheerfully. He was surprised that Kendall had even asked him although Logan was hoping that Kendall would have done this days ago.

"Great, so how about I pick you up in two hours?"

"_Sounds good. See you soon"_

"Bye" Kendall said hanging up. He then got to thinking on what he would bring on the picnic to eat. He wasn't a good cook and had no idea what people would consider to be picnic food. "ANNIE" Kendall called for his house keeper. A moment later Kendall heard footsteps running upstairs and toward Kendall's bedroom. She knocked on the door twice before opening it.

"Yes, Mr. Knight?" Annie asked while looking at the ground. That was how his father liked to be served.

"Annie, what have I told you about greeting me?" Kendall asked nicely. He didn't like to be rude to Annie even though he was a lot of the time. She was a human being but she just caught Kendall at the worst of times.

"What do you need Kendall?" She asked smiling at the blond singer.

"I need you to make dinner for two for a picnic." Kendall said before heading over to his closet and looking for something that would make Logan's jaw drop.

"Yes Kendall. Would you also like helping picking out an outfit?" Kendall nodded his head. She went over to his closet and pulled out a royal blue v neck shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. "I also think that you should wear your blue converse with this outfit."

"Thank you Annie. Are you sure my date will like it?" Kendall almost put Logan's name in there but he was happy that he thought about what he said before he actually said it.

"If she doesn't then she is crazy." Annie said before heading towards the door. "I'll have the food ready in about a half hour. Now go shower for your date." Annie left and Kendall chuckled. He really did like Annie, she was a great girl.

Kendall took a quick shower before getting ready. After about an hour of getting ready Kendall looked at the clock and saw that it was time to head out to go pick his boyfriend up. Kendall went downstairs and saw his father staring at the picnic basket and asking Annie about it.

"Dad, I asked her to make it. I have a date and I need to go so I can go pick her up." Kendall made sure to say her instead on him because he didn't need his father's drama today. It was such a special day and he just wanted to get on with it without getting a lecture from his father.

"Fine but I don't want you out late or in a place where the paparazzi can catch you. I swear if I see you on the front cover of the tabloids you are going to wish that you never were born." Kadin said in a low voice before leaving the room.

"Was he giving you a hard time?" Kendall asked Annie and she nodded her head. She was terrified of Kadin and he always took advantage of that. "Don't worry about him, alright." She nodded her head again. "Have a good night Annie and you can tell my dad that I told you to take the night off." Kendall then left and went to his car and started to head to Logan's house.

**-Something There-**

Logan was getting ready when he heard the doorbell ring. "No, he's early" Logan said frustrated. He couldn't find an outfit to wear and he wanted to look perfect for Kendall. Logan then went downstairs and opened the door and was relieved when he saw James and Carlos standing on the other side of the door frame. "Hey"

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked knowing immediately that Logan was hiding something from them or something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong I just have this really important thing and I don't know what to wear." Logan said letting the couple inside his house.

"Are you going on a date?" Logan blushed but shook his head no. "You liar." James said smiling. "Who is it with? Is it with Kendall?" Logan just shook his head trying not to give it away.

"Just help me get ready." Even though Logan said no Carlos and James knew that he was going on a date with Kendall. They walked into Logan's room and saw the disaster it was. There were clothes thrown everywhere and they could tell that Logan was frustrated.

"Let me" James said walking into the room and searching through the pile. Finally he found a fitting red shirt and threw it at Logan. He then found a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converse. James knew that Kendall liked converse so he thought it would be a nice touch for Logan to wear. "There, now go get changed and we'll let Kendall in when he gets here."

"Shut up James" Logan said jokingly and the other two left so Logan could get ready. Once Logan was dressed he looked in the mirror. He did look good so he would really have to thank James. Logan was heading downstairs when he heard the doorbell rang. He ran downstairs to answer it but Carlos and James got to it first.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" Kendall was a little surprised with James and Carlos being there but then he saw Logan who mouthed the word _sorry_ to him so he knew that the two had planned this.

"I'm here to pick Logan up. Are you ready to go?" Kendall asked Logan and Logan was headed toward Logan when James spoke up.

"Uh, I don't think so. We need to ask you a few questions before we let out little Logan leave." Logan blushed but was also angry at James.

"Alright" Kendall said a little uneasy.

"Come on in so we can talk about this." Carlos said moving out of the way letting Kendall walk into Logan's house. They all went into the living room and James and Carlos sat in the chairs while Logan took a seat next to Kendall on their white sofa. "So what are your intentions for tonight?"

Kendall wanted to laugh but he knew that his friends were just looked out for Logan. "I just wanted to treat Logan to a picnic because he deserves a nice night out. He being my boyfriend and all" James and Carlos both opened their mouths with shock. They had no clue that Logan and Kendall were a couple.

"How could you keep something this big from us?" James yelled at Logan. He was mad yet happy at the same time.

"Because it has to stay a secret and you two have the biggest mouths I have ever known." Logan said and the two of them scoffed.

"No we don't!" Carlos said slightly offended but he knew that it was slightly true.

"Yeah you do. Now, Kendall and I are going to go enjoy our picnic while you two do whatever you do. Just one rule while I'm out." Logan looked at them sternly. "There is no sex on my bed. I caught you last time and if I do it again I'm going to wrap you in the sheets as I burn them." Logan threatened before taking Kendall's hand and walked out of his house and towards his car. "I'm sorry about them."

"Logan, it's quite alright. They are just looking out for you." Kendall pulled Logan into a quick kiss. "Now let's go."

A/N: I am super sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update. I have been unable to write any more of the stories I have or even one shots which is why I haven't updated the Playlist One-Shots yet either. So finally after a month here is chapter seven. I know that it isn't the best chapter but like I said it was a filler chapter. So review and let me know what you think because I might just stop writing this story if people aren't liking it because I don't want to waste my time trying to write a story you guys don't like.


	9. Date Night

A/N: So I know that it's been forever since I've updated this story and I want to thank all of you guys for being so patient with me when it comes to me updating. I feel bad because I know that you are all waiting for me to update but I get stuck in these rough patches I can't seem to get out of. Now that I've said that I wanted to say that I will work hard to get all my other stories update but please don't have high hopes.

**I am also writing a new story and I am looking for a cowriter. So if you wish to cowrite a story with me send me a personal message and I will send you details about the story and you can tell me whether or not you want to help me write it.**

**Chapter Eight: Date Night**

Kendall was currently driving Logan to a special spot that he had found when he first moved to Los Angeles. He had taken only one other person there and that was Katie. Katie really meant everything to Kendall; she was really the one person in his family that he could count on. He loved his mother, but she was never around. Ever since Kendall became famous she just stopped caring about him as a person and cared about him as her client. That's all his parents saw him as anymore.

"So, tell me something about yourself that I don't already know" Kendall said to Logan trying to break the silence.

"Like what?"

"Anything you want to tell me." Logan was quite for a minute before speaking.

"I want to be a doctor" Kendall liked that Logan was going to become a doctor, that way if this ever worked out he would always count on Logan being able to take care of him when he was sick or hurt.

"That's actually really interesting. What made you want to be a doctor?"

"Well when I was little I stayed up past my bedtime and I saw this documentary about the life of a doctor and the things the person did and all of this other stuff and I've never been more fascinated by anything in my life. So, how did you become famous?"

Kendall chuckled at this. It was actually a pretty funny story. "Well, I always used to be too shy to sing in front of everybody and get stage fright. The only people I would really sing to would be my sister and myself in the mirror."

"I bet that was a great sight to see" Logan muttered to himself but Kendall was able to hear him.

"Oh, it was." Logan blushed thinking that Kendall hadn't heard him. "One day my sister came into my room, and I was too busy jamming out with my headphones in and I was singing and dancing all over my room and she recorded me. She ended up putting the video on YouTube and my producer saw it and flew all the way to Minnesota to find me and try to get me to sign onto his record label."

"What made you become unafraid of preforming in front of others?" Logan asked curiously. Kendall really liked that Logan was asking questions and that they weren't just sitting there awkwardly.

"Gustavo, who is my producer and manager, got so mad at me when I refused to sing in front of him. By that point I still had no idea that Katie put that on the internet so I was really confused on why he even wanted to have me sign for him. Finally he showed me the video and I saw that it had over three million views and I can't even remember how many likes. That just gave me such a confidence and I don't know, I felt exhilarated and felt like I wanted to do that in front of somebody but with one of my own songs. So before I signed on with Gustavo he had me sing in front a small crowd, because he wasn't going to record an album with somebody who couldn't preform on stage and I rocked it. He added me onto his label and not even two days later I arrived in Hollywood." Kendall then realized that he was talking a lot. "Sorry if I'm talking a lot. I do that when I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?" Kendall nodded. "Why?"

"I really like you Logan and you seem different from everybody else. I can actually tell you things that I haven't told anybody else expect for Katie." Kendall was now the one blushing.

"You really love your sister, don't you?" Logan could feel the love that Kendall had for Katie. Most of the time siblings hated each other until one of them moved out but it really surprised Logan that Kendall loved Katie so much.

"Yeah, she means so much to me. I wouldn't be here without her."

"Well your little sister is lucky to have such an amazing brother. Now, may I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"Where are we even going?" Kendall chuckled.

"I told you it's a secret but it will be just a couple more minutes." Logan looked out the window and realized where they were at. They were close to the Hollywood sign. Deciding not to pester Kendall with any more questions, Logan interlocked his fingers with Kendall and enjoyed the last few minutes of the drive.

"So we actually got to walk for a few minutes, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all"

After a few minutes of walking Logan saw the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. There they were at the top of the hill that held the Hollywood sign and he could see a lot of Los Angeles. "Kendall, this is beautiful." Logan turned around to see Kendall standing right behind him. Logan snaked his arm around Kendall's neck and brought him down for a sweet kiss.

"I found this one night after I got in a fight with my dad. I was just so mad that I didn't even think where I was going. I was actually walking at the time, I was just so pissed I didn't think that I would be able to drive." Kendall pulled away from Logan and began to set up everything for their picnic.

"What did you guys fight about?" From the way it sounded, Logan had figured that Kendall and his father had a rough relationship. Logan sort of knew the feeling. The last time he saw his father they had gotten into a fight as well.

"It's not very first date conversation." Kendall said because he didn't want to put his problems on Logan on their first date.

"I don't care what other people consider to be first date conversation. I want to know everything about you Kendall, the good and the bad." Logan sat down on the blanket next to Kendall.

"I won't tell you all of it, but my father and I were fighting because I did something stupid, or so the media says. I was getting Katie from a party she went to and I didn't want her getting in trouble with my parents but as we were leaving some guy took a photo of me and Katie leaving the party and they made it look like I actually took her to the party and became the irresponsible bad boy of the label." Kendall hated how the media turned everything he could against him. Even if he tried to justify himself, nobody believed him. He was hoping that Logan would.

"I remember reading that, and I was one of those people but now that I've gotten to know you I see how you really are and I can't believe that I believed every single word they wrote about you."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, a lot of people believed it, even some of my old friends back home. They stopped being friends with me because of the media. I also told them to screw themselves when they tried getting fame off of my fame. Anyways, I've don't a lot of talking about me. We should really talk about you, I want to get you too Logan."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's one thing you really wish to see before you die?"

"Snow. I've always seen it on movies and television but I have never actually been able to see snow before in life. I know it's silly" Logan said blushing.

"Not silly. I actually miss the snow in Minnesota."

"Really? All I ever hear is people complain about it."

"Yes really and I was one of those people. It's just one of those small things you miss when you don't have it anymore." Logan knew exactly like he was talking about.

"Like when we moved to Malibu and I missed these little things about my old house, like the smell of it." Kendall chuckled.

"You're adorable" He said pulling Logan in and kissing him passionately. Logan kissed back right away, pulling Kendall closer to him. He really wanted Kendall do touch him and all of these other crazy thoughts in his mind but Kendall pulled away.

"I want to sleep with you Logan, I really do but I want to make it really special for you."

"This is special." Logan pouted but he truly wasn't mad.

"I want to make it more special. Logan I want our first time to be magical." Logan couldn't argue with that.

"So, what food did you bring?" Kendall chuckled and got out the food,

**-Something There-**

Kendall and Logan were now standing outside his house. "I had a really great time tonight." Kendall said still holding onto Logan's hand. He really didn't want to go.

"Me too. This has got to be the best date of my life. Thank you so much Ken." Kendall liked that Logan called him Ken but he wasn't going to say anything about it and possibly embarrass Logan.

"I'm glad that I could make it special for you." Kendall leaned in and brought their lips together. "You are so amazing Logan, I am really lucky to have you as a boyfriend and I promise sometime soon we'll be able to go out in real public and have a date."

"Kendall you don't have to do that for me. I am willing to wait as long as you need me too. You don't have to jeopardize your career by coming out." Kendall nodded his head and kissed Logan again.

"You really are amazing. I should get going, my father in probably going to flip if I don't get home soon. He always thinks the worst of me when I'm out for long periods of time." Logan nodded not wanting Kendall do leave.

"I don't want you to go. I really wish you could stay." Kendall hated seeing Logan look so sad.

"I would stay but what about your parents?" Kendall really didn't need Logan's parents seeing him in the morning.

"My dad isn't around anymore and my mom leaves before I get up. She works three jobs."

"I really wish I could stay but I can't. But how about some weekend coming up I'll bring you to my house when my parents will be out of town." Logan's face lit up.

"I'd really like that."

"Good, now I got to go. Good night Logan." Kendall gave Logan one last kiss before pulling away.

"Night Ken"

A/N: So there was chapter eight. Again I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. So go ahead and review and let me know why you guys thought. I really love hearing what you guys say :)


	10. Flying Out

A/N: Oh my, I'm updating a story besides After All That We've Been Through? :O Anyways, I know it's been a while since I updated any story especially all the other ones that I have yet to update. But I was just sitting here without internet for a while and just started to type. I will be working on my other stories, I have what I want to happen in most of them I just now need to sit down and type it out. So, scroll down and read!

**Chapter Nine: Flying Out**

It was now December and Christmas break was a day away. Logan was happy because Kendall and he could hang out, at least he hoped. Logan was also worried about how Kendall might become very busy now that it was break. He was thinking that Kendall had to fly to different cities and have a ton of press conferences so that would leave no time for Kendall and him to hang out. Logan knew that it wasn't much, but when Kendall and he were alone it felt like everything was right with the world. With everything that he has learned about Kendall, Logan started to really hate the media because it was all a bunch of lies and he didn't know why he believed it in the first place.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Looking at his phone, he saw a picture of the blond he was just thinking about sticking his tongue out at the camera. When the photo had been taken Logan had teased Kendall about being in front of cameras, hence Kendall's tongue being out of his mouth. Logan really wanted that tongue other places though, but those thoughts were mainly for the shower and for his dreams.

"Hey Kendall" Logan said cheerfully.

"_Hey Logie"_ Logan absolutely loved the nickname that Kendall called him. His mother also called him that as a kid, but nothing compared to it coming from Kendall's mouth.

"What's up?"

"_Do you have any plans for the weekend?" _Logan thought it over making sure that he had no plans. Christmas was on Wednesday and Thursday and he was just spending it with his parents.

"I don't think so."

"_Good, because I have some very special plans for us." _Logan remembered that on their first date how Kendall said that he wanted to wait until a more special moment to have sex, and Logan was now really excited and nervous.

"Oh yeah, and what would those plans be?"

"_That, my dear Logie, is a secret. Although, do you have a problem with airplanes?" _Logan was now extremely curious.

"No, what do airplanes have to do with our plans?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know" _Kendall laughed and it caused fluttering in Logan's stomach. Logan really did love Kendall's laugh.

"Yes, that's why I asked." Kendall laughed again.

"_Well it would ruin the whole surprise if I told you. Please be patient, I promise that you'll love it."_ I really hoped that he was right. Though I must admit that Kendall is right about a lot of things. It bothered me every once in a while but I swear he was like a female due to the fact that he was always right. That's what my mother would think about it anyways.

"Ok, I'll be patient. But if I don't love it, you'll owe me."

"_Well, seeing how I know that you'll love it we won't have to worry about that."_

"Aren't you a little full of yourself?" Kendall and Logan laughed at this.

"_Hey Logie, I have to go. My dad just came home and he's yelling for me. Wish me luck."_ Logan knew that Kendall's relationship with his father was a bit rough but Kendall and he still hadn't talked much about his father. Logan wasn't going to pester Kendall about it either because it was something that Kendall should want to tell Logan, not something he feels like he has to tell.

"Good Luck. I'll see you this weekend. Bye Kendall."

"_Bye Logie."_

**-Something There-**

It was now the weekend and Christmas had passed by both boys getting numerous amounts of presents. It's not like Kendall needed them, he could buy anything he wanted but it was nice that his parents thought about him while they were out doing whatever they do. Logan, however, mainly got textbooks and stuff he would need for college.

Kendall had sent Logan a very weird text telling him to bring a really warm jacket and to wear jeans and some tennis shoes. Logan tried over and over again to try to put two and two together but nothing ever made sense. However, Logan did was he was told and was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Logan" Logan's mother, Joanna said from his doorway. "Where are you headed?"

"I told you, I was hanging out with a friend from school."

"But why are you dressed like that."

"I think I may be coming down with something, but I'm really cold and I heard that it's chilly where we're going."

"Alright" Joanna said unsteadily. Her son was not a good liar but since he was lying to her it must mean that he really doesn't want her to know so she wasn't going to push. She trusted her son not to do anything that would cause himself any trouble.

Logan was about to respond when he heard the doorbell ring. "That's him. Bye mom, I love you." Logan kissed his mother on the cheek before running out the door with Kendall. Joanna looked at the window, to see how Logan was leaving with and instantly recognized the person.

"Hey honey" Joanna said to her husband downstairs. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah."

"I think that was him, yes. Apparently he has been going to Logan's school for the past few months."

"You don't say…"

**-Something There-**

"Kendall can I please take this blindfold off. I know we're going to the airport." Kendall just laughed.

"Fine, you can take it off. I should have been more subtle when asking you whether or not you had a problem with airplanes." Logan laughed at that while taking off the blindfold.

"So, where are we flying to?"

"It's a secret."

"Please tell me. I hate secrets and surprises and I'm not patient just waiting this long has killed me."

"Since you're so cute, I'll tell you the region we're going to."

"That'll work for now." Kendall chuckled. He did that a lot around Logan.

"We're headed to the Midwest. I have a very special event planned for us there." Logan was thinking about what was in the Midwest. There were states like Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Missouri, Nebraska, Wisconsin, and Minnesota. That's when it clicked in Logan's mind, they were headed to Minnesota. Kendall said how he missed Minnesota, but Logan could also tell that he didn't like his life back there, so maybe he was wrong.

They just listened to the radio and sang along with it all the rest of the way to the airport. When they arrived at the airport, Logan noticed all of the airplanes, some big and some small. He then noticed an airplane that had the word _KNIGHT_ written on it. They were going to be flying in Kendall's private jet.

"I know it's a little much, but I figured that my parents weren't actually using it and we've had it ever since I became famous and I hadn't used it once." Kendall then parked his car and walked around, opening up Logan's door for him.

"Why thank you and it's not too much. I've always wanted to ride in a privet jet." Kendall brought Logan in for a sweet kiss.

"Now, let's get our things and get on the plane." When they got near the plane three of Kendall's bodyguards got off of the plane.

"Kendall, two of us are coming with you and the third one is driving your car home. We don't need people knowing that you were even here." Kendall nodded his head. He liked his bodyguards and all but he really just wanted alone time with Logan.

"I'm sorry that they have to come with." Logan could tell that Kendall was really sincere about this but Logan understood. He would rather have Kendall safe with a few unwanted people around rather than having Kendall get hurt on their little adventure.

"It's ok, Kendall. Don't worry about it, I want you to stay safe," Kendall blushed a little and kissed Logan. "What about your bodyguards?" he whispered against Kendall's lips.

"They can't tell anybody about what they saw because it would be breaking their code. They can't even tell Gustavo or my parents unless it's dangerous." Logan nodded his head saying that he understood. "Now, let's go." Kendall dragged Logan onto the plane and his mouth dropped. There were a few leather seats and a couch and a big flat screen television. It was such a nice plane; Logan couldn't even believe that he was even on this thing. All he knew now was that this was going to be an amazing trip with Kendall.

A/N: I know that this chapter isn't much but just wait. Next chapter there will be some smut but there is only going to be about three more chapters to this story. I am happy and yet sad that another story is ending but I hope that you all will enjoy the ending. Anyways, leave me those reviews I love so much.


End file.
